


Fleeing Utopia

by Anomalie



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Eritrea is my prickly princess, F/M, Gen, Just admit you care already you idiot, YAY FRIENDSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalie/pseuds/Anomalie
Summary: Sometimes it takes a near death experience at the hands of a cult and bloodthirsty trolls before you pull your head out of your own ass. Short one shot, Eretria POV.





	

Eretria stumbled frantically down the pitch black forest path. The further she got from the light behind her, the more distance she could put between herself and those bloodcurdling screams. Fuck, what if there were more trolls coming?

_Please don’t see me, please don’t see me –_

The forest around her grew thick and dark; every step in the underbrush felt like the echo of the gunshots she left behind.  
That they left behind.  
Will and Amberle had come for her.  
Cephalo was dying for her. Right now.

_They came for me. They really came._

She heard Will’s heavy breathing behind her on her left. His elfstone pouch smacked him in the chest with every stride he took. Amberle was running beside her on the right - that stupid jeweled scabbard jangling against her side like a goddamn dinner bell for every troll in a ten mile radius. Eretria could’ve been free of all this shit forever ago. She could have lifted that sword while Amberle slept, run past the incompetent Home Guard to the nearest rover clan and fetched a price for it that would set her well on the way to freedom. 

It just seemed like too much trouble at the time. So she stayed.

The kiss she saw at Pykon flashed through her mind: the kind a damsel in distress and her hero shared in some stupid fairy tale after the evil demon was vanquished. She wasn’t surprised. Why wouldn’t he want it? There was a princess throwing herself at him. Eretria had mugged him and run. Twice.  
Wil was a good man. The kind she’d never known before. She just had to literally fuck it up before she realized it. The kiss only confirmed what she already knew: she wasn’t wanted. 

Same as everywhere else though. So she stayed. 

She remembered the frigid ride back across the chasm next. Her fingers had been numb and nearly frostbitten. She didn’t know how she held on to the brittle iron handle all the way across the first time, let alone the second. Too bad someone had to make sure Short Tips and the Chosen One didn’t get killed before they brought the fancy tree back from the dead and made lots of snot-nosed royal babies together. 

They were too stupid to make it without her. So she stayed.

The fall into the river. The elf hunters. Amberle being… not awful. Falling into the past and finding the map. Saving Amberle’s ass over and over again. The roc, the failed rescue, getting shot in the motherfucking stomach –  
She could have stayed in Utopia. She could have stayed with other Humans forever. She could’ve forgotten what the crazy Melted Face Guy said, passed on the map and let the two of them run into the sunset and save the world. She could be food for trolls right now.  
But they wouldn’t leave without her.  
Amberle walked right into hostile territory unarmed except for a stupid hat. For her.  
Will snuck into the middle of a raging party and wouldn’t leave. For her.  
The wind suddenly picked up - it must have if her eyes were watering so much.  
Idiots.

She decided she loved that goddamn useless sword.


End file.
